beatlesfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:The Beatles Wiki
Note: This page is for any discussion concerning the wiki as a whole or the main page. This includes potential projects. Extra space On the main page, there is some extra space on the right side, below the News box. How do you think we should fill this space? Perhaps we could shorten the list of albums and songs, move it to the right column, and add a little (more) thing linking to the rest of the albums, and find something to fill in the space in the left column. Another thing we could do is put a featured images box or something in the space in the right column. I feel so stupid asking this question to a nonexistent community, but if there's anyone out there, please answer! 23:56, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Lyrics How should we use lyrics here? I think adding them to all the articles might be a little too much, so how about a link to The Lyric Wiki's page on the song? 19:52, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :A link sounds like the best way to incorporate lyrics. Adding them to each page is bulky, and visually unappealing. Layouts, Skins, etc Perhaps we can get some sort of custom skin? Currently, the pages are filled with a whole lot of white... :I don't believe you can customize skins.... I could be wrong, though. As far as I know, there are not a whole lot of choices. I'm allowed to pick a skin for the wiki, but users can select their own (only they can see it) in the preferences section. 21:42, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Wikipedia Although Wikipedia is an excellent source of information, I'm not sure simply copy and pasting it to here is the best way to utilize it. Paraphrasing, writing in our own words, supplementing it with information from other sources, etc. seems preferable... but, uh, opinions? Or at least yours, Gamma Metroid, since you seem to be the sole active user? :Yeah, I'm just going with the idea of copying Wikipedia to a point, adding stuff they didn't want, and letting the article evolve itself. That isn't a great strategy for this wiki, because that would make it rather stale. 21:40, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :The use of Wikipedia as a source on this wiki has gone much too far; if you come across an article which is not properly attributed as having been copied from Wikipedia, the chances are that it was stolen (copied without attribution) from Wikipedia. Hence I have made it official policy, with immediate effect, that no further copying (even with attribution) from Wikipedia is permitted; we need more original articles, as things stand at present anyone seeking Beatles information is best advised to go straight to Wikipedia and cut out the middle man. — RobertATfm (talk) 13:50, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Templates? Sorry to leave so many messages in a relatively short amount of time, but this wiki has a stunning lack of templates. Someone should really make one for all the major categories (Albums, songs, films, people, etc.). They display important information quickly, look professional, and would improve the wiki's current bland look. I'm attempting to create some at the moment, but templates aren't exactly my forte. Also, some more userboxes and such may be useful. If users feel involved, they're more likely to stick around... :I agree. I made a template for Albums, but that's about it. I think one that would definitely help a lot is a person template. Right now, though, we want lots of short articles; then we focus on fleshing them out. 21:40, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Interlanguage links Hello, I had this wiki linked to all other Beatles wikis as per discussion with User:Yeepsi. However I need an administrator to perform the final action. it: __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ ru: Those are the last few lines of wikitext on the Main Page. If you could just change it to the following: __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ de: es: id: it: pt: ru: That would add invisible Interlanguage links to this page and the foreign wikis would see more users as a result. Thank you. Elecbullet (talk) 00:33, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Infoboxes Hey. I've been trying to add Infoboxes to pages on this wiki, and when I put in the file to go as the picture, it says "page does not exist." Am I doing something wrong? For example, when I put in BrianPortrait.jpg, this happens: Please help me out. :The problem is that the full name (including the File: namespace) must be specified: :As seen above, that works. — RobertATfm (talk) 23:33, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Date format Going to the main page (because I wanted to search for the Yellow Submarine movie page), I was dismayed to see that the list of dates near the top is in American format; as far as I know, this format is used only in North and Central America, with most of the world (including most or all of Canada) using European format. The first two dates show what is wrong with this; to us in Europe, "04/10/2013" is the 4th of October, whilst "02/23/2013" is nonsensical as there's no 23rd month. To be precise, the problem is that due to ambiguity, neither American nor European format is suitable for use on a page of international scope; if a numeric format must be used, International is the only suitable one (giving 2013-04-10 and 2013-02-23 respectively) (it's also the only one where a text sort puts the dates into the correct order), but it's probably better to spell out months (e.g. April 10, 2013). — RobertATfm (talk) 14:16, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :Never mind. When I became an admin, this was one of the first things I fixed. The RSS feed dates are now in International format, as they should have been from the start, not the default American. (International should be the default.) — RobertATfm (talk) 23:39, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Dubious "Did you know...." entry One of those entries claims that Paul and George were friends since "Grade 4". This is nonsensical as there's no such year in the British school system. What should the correct term be? — RobertATfm (talk) 12:44, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Even if there was such year, there was no chance for them to attend the same class since they had a difference in age of 1 year. "Since 1954" might be more accurate. --'Glamra' (talk). 18:56, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Active users I was wondering if we could put how many active users this wiki has. :Going to gives a good idea, but the number changes from day to day. — RobertATfm (talk) 23:25, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Memorial banner How long does anyone else think this should be left up? A week, two weeks, ... ? Of course, if another Beatle person should die in this period, the banner will be changed to refer to them instead. — RobertATfm (talk) 18:00, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Worst Beatles song? ¿which is or are,the WORST beatles songs? don't count solo works only beatles together.in my opinion is Wild Honey PieBabyfreezer (talk) 17:19, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't think this is a suitable topic for an article for this wiki; too subjective, hence not encyclopaedic. (I have a sister who hates "Strawberry Fields Forever", although it's one of their more acclaimed songs.) Perhaps you should start a blog page? — RobertATfm (talk) 18:00, March 21, 2016 (UTC)